


into the streets

by leere



Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: Wrote this in February 2018 after watching the film. Wanted to do more, but then I forgot about it. It's been chilling in my drafts since, but it's decent as a little drabble, so I wanted to get it out there 'cause there's no decent content for this excellent fucking movie. Which is surprising, due to the modern tendency to latch onto anything remotely LGBT. Either way, I really, really loved this film, and found the brief glance we got into Sonny & Leon's relationship fascinating, so here we go.Note: Leon is a trans woman, but in this fic, which is a prequel to the source content, she's still identifying as a cis gay man and uses he/him pronouns.Title's from that part of the film where all the gays are chanting "Out of the closet and into the streets!" which gives me chills every time.
Relationships: Sonny Wortzik/Leon Shermer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	into the streets

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in February 2018 after watching the film. Wanted to do more, but then I forgot about it. It's been chilling in my drafts since, but it's decent as a little drabble, so I wanted to get it out there 'cause there's no decent content for this excellent fucking movie. Which is surprising, due to the modern tendency to latch onto anything remotely LGBT. Either way, I really, really loved this film, and found the brief glance we got into Sonny & Leon's relationship fascinating, so here we go.
> 
> Note: Leon is a trans woman, but in this fic, which is a prequel to the source content, she's still identifying as a cis gay man and uses he/him pronouns.
> 
> Title's from that part of the film where all the gays are chanting "Out of the closet and into the streets!" which gives me chills every time.

It's August 28th, 1971, the first day of the Feast of San Gennaro - and Leon Shermer is very cold.

He must be visibly shaking, because a young man approaches him, with messy dark hair and manic eyes. A man that will be responsible for his unraveling.

"Cold?" the guy asks.

"A little," Leon admits.

"Oh, don't be coy, you're freezin' your ass off! 'Course you are, dressed like that." The guy nods at his attire. It _is_ a bit too cool for the weather. A friend of his had hand-made him a mesh tank top with the Italian colors on it, and it's definitely not suited for the cold.

"Should've checked the weather channel first, huh?" Leon shrugs.

"Lemme buy you a drink. Somethin' to warm you up."

"Oh, that's not necessary-"

"You want fuckin' pneumonia or somethin'? 'Course you don't. Lemme buy you the goddamn drink."

"Thank you," Leon says quietly.

"Uh huh. You, uh. Want my coat?"

It does look nice and warm, but Leon's suspicious of the stranger's kindness. "What's your name?"

"Sonny," the man says. "Sonny Wortzik. How 'bout you, huh? What's your name?"

"Leon Shermer."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks, Sonny."

"Uh huh. You want the coat or what?"

"I don't want you to be cold."

"I got a shirt on. A real one, not nothin' flimsy like yours. I'll be fine. Want the coat?"

"Sure."

Sonny takes his coat off, and Leon looks him over. He's slight; shorter than Leon, sort of squirrel-y. Cute, but in a tired sort of way.

He's got a wedding ring on, which is disappointing, and strange, since Leon figured he was coming onto him. Still, he's fooled around with married men before; he doesn't mind too much. He does get a bit jealous of the wives, though, at times; he can admit that.

"Here," Sonny says, and Leon lets him put the coat on him. It fits nicely, and it's very warm.

"Thanks. You sure you're not cold?"

"I'll live. Let's getcha that drink, yeah?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure, Sonny."


End file.
